


You Make Everything Ok

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N} is attacked by a vampire and is hurt badly, Dean is by her side during her last few minutes.





	You Make Everything Ok

{Y/N} and Dean got to the rumored Vampire nest, Sam was working another case, so it was up to Dean and {Y/N}, Dean smirked at her, the way she fought and the knowledge she had was amazing compared to Sam’s.

“ Let’s get this over with.” {Y/N} said as she gripped her machete coated in Dead Man’s blood, Dean nodded and the two went inside, they separated, {Y/N} found a lone Vampire and swung, it’s head falling off with ease, {Y/N} moved quickly, hearing a Vampire’s cry, she had to move, but two vampires came out and ran at her, {Y/N} moved to the side.

“ Die Blood Sucker!” {Y/N} screamed as she swung the blade again, catching one Vampire’s neck and slicing it’s head off, but the other Vampire moved too fast and was in front of {Y/N}, her eyes slightly widening, he kicked her, and she went flying into the wall, {Y/N} stumbled, but got her stance as the blood sucker came at her with his own blade.

“ Die Hunter!” He cried before he swung the blade, but {Y/N} was too fast, she moved to the side and sliced through the vampire’s neck, it’s head rolling off, {Y/N} smirked as she ran, the adrenaline pump through her veins, but she was cornered, and a slow clap was behind her, as {Y/N} turned, she was once again kicked into the wall and the Vampire gripped her neck, {Y/N} dropped her machete and tried to get lose.

“ You’ve put up quiet a fight. I honor that, but alas!” The Vampire sneered as {Y/N} saw three other Vampires coming from behind him, her eyes widened, the Vampire holding her slammed her upon the floor.

“ You will die!” It snarled, the Vampires then sank their fangs into a limb and {Y/N} screamed as her blood was being drained.

“ NO!” Dean yelled, {Y/N} couldn’t move, but she soon felt a blade go into her stomach, she cried out and felt the blade twist hand then rake down her side, the weights were pulled off {Y/N} and she heard screams and slashes.

“ {Y/N}! {Y/N}!” Dean’s voice was clear in her ears, she opened her {E/C} eyes to see Dean, he carefully sat her up and she saw the extent of her wounds.

“ You’re gonna be ok.” Dean told her, she chuckled as she placed a hand on the wound and lifted it up to show Dean that she was bleeding quiet badly.

“ I don’t think that does Dean.” {Y/N} said peacefully, she wasn’t in pain because Dean was here, by her side.

“ Don’t talk like that sweetheart.” Dean ordered her, but she knew the cold truth, he couldn’t move her, she was gonna die doing the thing she did to survive.

“ Dean. You have to let me go.” {Y/N} told him, but he wasn’t having it.

“ Please don’t leave me {Y/N}!” Dean cried as she smiled at him, her lips bloody and her skin paling.

“ Dean, you have to let me die.” {Y/N} told him, Dean shook his head, he cried and smiled at her.

“ You’ll be fine, we’ll get Bobby to fix you up!” Dean said as {Y/N} smiled at his antics, but {Y/N} knew she was gonna die.

“ Dean, I know that my time is coming to an end.” {Y/N} said as he shook his head.

“ I can’t lose you, I’ve lost too fucking much.” Dean cried as he had a few tears going down his face, but {Y/N} lifted an unbloodied hand and cupped his cheek.

“ Dean.” {Y/N} whispered as Dean held her close.

“ You have to go on.” {Y/N} said with a smile, the one he adored so damn much.

“ I need you. I still need you.” Dean said as tears went down his cheeks, he didn’t need to cry, {Y/N} knew that Dean loved her and she felt the exact same way.

“ Dean, you don’t need me, you don’t need to hold on to me.” {Y/N} explained as he shakes his head.

“ But I can’t let you die.” Dean said with more tears going down his face.

“ Dean. You must. It’s the only way.” {Y/N} told him again, he held her, and she felt some of his tears going upon her face, {Y/N} didn’t need to cry.

“ How will I go on? How? Knowing you’re dead?” Dean asked as he was shaking hard.

“ You just do. It’s what you were made to do. You’re a Winchester.” {Y/N} said as she felt her heart beginning to slow down.

“ I know.” Dean told her as she smiled.

“ Dean. You Make Everything Ok.” {Y/N} said as she smiled, she can see an outline, a reaper coming to claim her dying soul.

“ I love you.” {Y/N} said with a smile, Dean took a weak gasp.

“ I love you too, {Y/N}.” Dean whispered, she smiled and closed her eyes, Dean rocked her in his arms, placing a hand upon her chest, a slow beating, {Y/N} let out one final breath and the nothing, Dean cried out as the one he loved was dead in his arms, death had claimed her.

“ You make everything ok.” Dean whispered to her, he then picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the building, Dean got a pyro ready, a hunter’s funeral, he placed {Y/N}’s dead body upon it, salting her remains and then drenching her in lighter fluid, he pulled out {Y/N}’s favorite lighter and then set her ablaze, Dean stood in silence, watching {Y/N} burn, he stayed till she was ash, he held her machete then left with it, Dean got home Sam watched as Dean placed the familiar weapon upon the table.

“ I’m sorry Dean.” Sam said as Dean didn’t grieve, but Sam had tears falling, {Y/N} meant so much to both Winchester brothers and she made them stronger and it would stay that way.


End file.
